


Obsidian Walls (Aren't supposed to weep)

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A - Freeform, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Brotherly Affection, Child Abandonment, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I wrote this in like an hour orz, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Pandora's Vault, SAM RIGHTS, The Crimson (Dsmp), no beta reading we die like Dream in logsted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy is thrown into Pandora's vault.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 698
Collections: Anonymous





	Obsidian Walls (Aren't supposed to weep)

Tommy should have known it would come to it someday.

Wilbur betrayed, Dream betrayed him, even Tubbo.

Even Techno.

It had been foolish to think things would ever change for him. Foolish to think someone would finally care.

He doesn’t want to think about Phil, or Ghostbur or Ranboo. They don’t care.

He had been nothing but a bargain chip. The second his usefulness came more handy in the shape of an exchange, as if he were just cattle, he was passed over to Dream again.

And tossed into a cage, made of obsidian and iron and redstone dust.

Tommy doesn’t cry, he’s been past the point of shedding tears after Dream burnt Cat in front of his eyes, the disk melting into tar and leaving an ugly puddle in its place.

He merely stares at the walls, listens to Dream’s voice as his freedom is taken from him. For the first time ever, he doesn’t care. There’s no fire in his words and Dream’s taunting doesn’t eve prickle at his skin anymore, he just lets everything wash over him.

His family betrayed him, his friends betrayed him. Truly, he has no one.

Tommy curls up on himself on the flimsy bed in his cell, staring at nothing.

* * *

  
  


Dream visits him sometimes. Tommy doesn’t bother getting up.

Sam visits too, once. Tommy catches a glimpse of his stricken expression, blackened eyes wide and face taunt in horror and a smidge of guilt. Why?

Phil doesn’t visit-- he doesn’t want him to. Neither does Tubbo or Ranboo or Ghostbur.

~~ Do they even know? Were they even told he was taken away? ~~

~~ Techno surely fucking knows. Dream fucking knows. ~~

It feels just like Logstedshire, and that does settle under his skin.

  
  


* * *

Solitary confinement is an old friend in itself.

There are no other prisoners, no visitors-- Dream comes and goes, but both know it’s futile at this point. Tommy knows the gig and has grown numb to it. The only thing the SMP owner can do now is just stare, comment on it and leave.

Bitterly, Tommy takes it as a stale win, and silently continues to stare at obsidian walls.

  
  


* * *

Everything is quiet.

Dream stops visiting one day. A day becomes a week and the week becomes a month. Sam doesn’t come either. His food is now given through a redstone mechanism.

Something pulls at Tommy’s gut, a feeling not unlikely dread and misplaced longing he quickly and ruthlessly stomps.

He does not miss Tubbo, or Phil or Ghostbur or Ranboo.

He _doesn’t_ fucking miss Techno or Dream.

Tommy lets anger wash over him in waves, and screams curses against them until his throat is raw and voice nearly gone.

* * *

Tommy talks to himself at times, keeping himself from going mad with loneliness.

He longs for people, for someone to have his back, to tell him it will be okay. Anyone who will not betray him as soon as he steps away.

It’s his fault, for giving his trust away in a second, for wearing his heart on his sleeve. Why is he such a naive child?

So much for being Theseus, there's not even a Minotaur to keep him company.

  
  


* * *

Monotony shatters one day-- night? As Tommy counts for the unknown time the obsidian blocks around his cell.

One of the blocks, in the far corner, has veins of purple sprouting around it, weeping a faint substance that evaporates as soon as it falls from.

Tommy blinks, forcing himself to investigate the single anomaly in what felt like a lifetime.

What makes obsidian turn into its crying variant..?

  
  


* * *

  
  


Tommy is woken up suddenly, someone shakes his shoulder.

He starts-- the contact is foreign and unwanted, but also it’s the first kind of contact he has had with any other person in a very long while. His eyes adjust to the darkness just as his hand shots up to his shoulder to grab at a larger hand, resting there.

Sam looks at him, worriedly. He lights a single torch in the room and looks deeply into Tommy’s eyes before sighing with relief.

“S-Sam?”

“Tommy,” The creeper hybrid replies, voice soft and guilty and worried. Tommy wants to flinch and shout but also lean into the touch. Sam didn’t wrong him but-- he was his warden, he could’ve let him escape but he didn’t.

But he’s here now, worried, scared, relieved. What does it mean?

“I’m sorry,” Sam starts, sounding genuinely upset, “I-- Look, I know I’m not someone you’d like to see right now but I had to get you away from here, alright? We have to move.”

For a split second there’s something much like hope flaring in Tommy’s chest. Something so dangerous he doesn’t want to even feed the ember into a fire.

“Why?” He croaks, throat hurting still. “Why now--”

“There’s no time to explain, alright? I-- I’ll explain everything, I swear. I wanted to help, but you were safer here than out there and now it’s just--”

“What do you mean  _ safe _ ?”

  
  


* * *

Tommy leans into Sam as they step outside the cell.

It’s strange how it feels to walk a lot again, how Sam expertly guides him through the blackstone and obsidian. He was the warden, he ought to know, right?

Tommy spots multiple walls leaking a violet substance on the ground, brittle obsidian withering away and cracking. The blonde can’t help stare at the walls in surprise.

Reddish vines can be seen from between some of the broken bricks. Sam quickened his pace, grabbin Tommy by the arm and leading him away.

“What the fuck is that..?”

“That,” Sam hisses, face pinching in clear distaste and worry, “Is a problem. I don’t care what Dream says, I’m not letting you stay here any longer.”

“What?” Tommy asks, face vaguely neutral, “Why?”

“You’re my friend, Tommy.” He replies, and his voice sounds almost sad now, defeated. “...I’ve been a shit friend lately, huh?”

Tommy doesn't answer, he jumps over a thick, red vine curling on itself on the floor. 

* * *

  
  


Pandora’s vault is nearly crumbling from the weight of red vines and flowers on top of it.

Tommy shudders, something about the vile flora is straight up nauseating now that he can look at it from outside the prison. There’s no time to savour freedom, the air is stale with smoke and sulphur coming from the vines themselves.

“What the fuck is that?!”

“The Crimson,” Sam says softly, pulling Tommy towards himself as a vine spreads quietly over the blackstone wall. “Some bad juju stuff. We thought we could contain it but it just...spread over the SMP, so, so fast. Not even the obsidian could keep it caged.”

Tommy doesn’t wants to think about the implications crossing his head. Crimson, spreading, obsidian. Dream’s sudden absence, him being the only prisoner.

“Dream left me to die,” Tommy says suddenly, with a lack of fire that is worrying, accepting. “The obsidian kept this thing away, but they all left me to die.” 

“No.” Sam interrupts, holding Tommy close and he almost wants to lean in the touch. Sam shudders, Tommy is just a child in a world of trouble. “No, I swear Tommy. They didn’t,”

“They did.”

“I won’t.”

  
  


* * *

  
  


The vines spread inside the prison, tainting everything red, polluting the waters around it with copper.

Tommy looks behind him as Sam rows the tiny oak boat. The prison looks farther and farther away with each minute until it’s nothing but a red dot in the distance before disappearing from view entirely.

He can’t trust Sam, can he? He can’t get attached again, even if he’s saved him, even if he’d broken him out.

~~ Even after all this time, he still keeps the Creeper head in his ender chest. ~~

Sam looks at Tommy, and feels a pang of guilt too strong to shove away.

This is just a kid, his friend. The teen who had been betrayed over and over again and left to rot in a prison made by his own two hands.

He won’t let that happen again. Gritting his teeth, Sam rows back home.


End file.
